Bizarre Encounters
by Future Sith'ari
Summary: Having recently obtained his Stand, D4C, Funny Valentine travels across the multiverse. Along the way, he counters mortal enemies, trustworthy friends, and everything in between.
1. Best Served Fresh

**Opening Notes: these one-shots can range from parodic to macabre, and are not in conjunction with one another unless said otherwise.**

**Originally, I considered having this first chapter be a sort of bonus scene for ****_Bizarre Academia, _****but decided against it as it just does not fit in the narrative. So I tweaked a few things and here we are.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

_This... is not my hotel room, _ Funny Valentine silently observed as he pushed the door in front of him away, allowing him to fully exit the wall. It must have been oiled or replaced recently, as it made no creak. Despite having D4C for only a short time, he had already taught himself a few seemingly mundane but greatly useful tricks, one of which he utilized then and there. The Stand's soles manifested under his boots as he took his first step into the dimly lit, wide open room. His foot made contact with the floor, but like the door, not a sound was made. The room was like a small hangar, and he seemed to be all alone in it, making him think back to those hellish days in the desert. Out of the massive windows, he could see the skyline of Tokyo. He was still getting used to his newfound abilities, but so far whenever he traveled to a parallel dimension, his surroundings tended to be the same. Perhaps in this world, the suite he was staying in had not been finished, or even built. Some worlds were so similar, it was as if he had not left the one he had come from. While others were so different, they were down right mindboggling.

In the center of the chamber came a faint luminous glow, not unlike a night light to keep a nyctophobic child calm. Whatever it was, it was long and tall, nearly reaching the ceiling. He stepped closer to it, still not making a single decibel. Closing the gap, he found that it was a massive fish tank. He looked to his sides and over his shoulder. Finding that he was still alone, he allowed himself a minute to look at whatever was inside the water, if only to get his mind off the aches his scars were giving him. He bent his knees to make himself more level with the aquarium. He was no ichthyologist, but he could tell the specimens swimming about were exotic and expensive. As he watched them, he recalled the reading he had done as a boy, about how fish had nearly no memory. Part of him envied that, wishing to exile the images of him being strung up and whipped for days on end.

He was pulled from his thoughts instantly. Something thudded on the opposite side of the glass directly in front of him, making the fish scatter away. He recoiled back at the sight of the woman staring at him, mouth agape. His soldier training, ingrained into him, flared up and he reached into his jacket for his firearm. His fingers curled around the handle when he stopped himself. She was indeed looking straight at him, but her eyes were glassy and unfocused. Funny panted as he observed more details. She was bleeding heavily from her mouth, hands, and head, making crimson stains riddle her light brown hair. If she was not yet dead, the Grim Reaper was stretching his bony fingers towards her.

D4C's User panted lightly, one hand still on the gun and the other covering the Corpse Part within his chest, as he watched her slide down the transparent barrier, making a prolonged squeak fill the empty air, leaving a vertical trail of red. He didn't hear the thud of the world's newest corpse meeting floor, but he did hear the words coming from an apparently aroused woman coming from beyond the tank.

"More. Give me more."

Funny could have left. He could have simply shot the glass and let the water wash over him. But the Heart he had happened upon in the desert was steady, calming his own blood-pumper. Was this a sign to investigate? The Corpse's Heart had not stirred him wrong yet. He kept a grip on his firearm as he quietly crept along the aquarium. He heard something reverberate off the glass. A sort of... crunching. Like the sort one made whilst eating dinner. Step by step, he moved along, keeping his senses about him.

Another sensuous word came out, as if the speaker was fawning over her lover. "Delicious."

With the shock of the impact gone, the fish returned to their normal routes. Following the curve of the glass, he came to a sight so horrendous, his mind showed him the bloody battles of the war he had fought in. Shaking it aside, he forced himself to focus on the situation at hand.

His scars made his back ignite with pain as he looked at the numerous, bloody cadavers strewn about. With the light provided by the fish tank, he could see their faces frozen in terror. Even more disturbing were the wounds. At first glance, most would think their killer had taken an oversized melon baller to them. But the small waves suggested something far more disgusting.

He swallowed reflexively as his vision wandered further, coming to who he surmised to be the speaker. From the light going on her, he could tell she was naked. Deep purple hair hung over alabaster skin. She held a severed chunk of flesh over her, letting the blood flow into her maw like water from a fountain. Despite his experience in combat, Funny Valentine found this to be beyond grotesque.

He felt his fingers tighten on the grip of his gun as her arm dropped, letting her snack fall to the bodies.

"I hate being interrupted when I'm eating." She spoke as if it was basic knowledge that had slipped his mind. He kept his breathing steady as she inhaled deeply through her nose. "You're human... but there's something about you... what _is _that? It's unlike anything I've ever experienced."

_Is she talking about my Corpse Part? Is she a Stand User too? _Funny wondered, slowly drawing out his firearm. _Does it enhance her senses?_

"Are you with the Doves?" She asked.

"Doves?" He repeated, finger ready at the trigger.

"That accent..." She finally turned to face him. Her eyes were straight from Hell itself. Scarlet irises surrounded by pools of black. "That sharp face. Are you... American?"

"And proud of it." Funny's father's patriotism had truly been inherited by him.

The cannibal grinned. "I've never had somebody from the West. I wonder what you'll taste like!"

Those words were enough. Funny brought his arm up and pulled the trigger thrice in quick succession, all aimed at her head. The bangs killed the silence that had once dominated the room completely. The bullets connected to their target. Her head shot back, making it so she was now gazing at the ceiling. As smoke floated from the muzzle, Funny waited for her to fall to the ground and join her victims.

Instead, she just stood there... and then she began to laugh, making Funny's eyes widen.

_What?! I know for a fact these aren't blanks! And I'm positive I didn't miss! _He fired two more shots into her stomach. As with last time, her body wretched from the projectiles meeting her flesh, but now the Stand User could see the truth. They had not broken her skin. The small bits of metal fell from her torso and clinked onto the floor. She began to full on cackle as her skull came back to its proper position, making the other three used bullets fall as well. _Is that her Stand's ability?_

"I guess you really aren't with the Doves," she said gleefully. "Not with being so stupid. They don't call me 'Binge Eater' for nothing. I'll savor your taste. I don't even have to try with you." With that declaration made, she charged towards him.

With a mere thought, D4C fully manifested in front of its User, and threw a punch with the power of train. Its white-blue fist met her face. She went backwards, skidding along the floor.

The human-eater spat out a mouthful of blood. "I didn't even see it..." She stood up and sniffed again. She looked directly at him. "You're definitely human. But for ruining my night, I'll eat you slowly." As soon as the words escaped her mouth, massive red tendrils sprung from her back, ending with points as sharp as spearheads. She crouched down, and leapt at him.

D4C moved to behind its User and unleashed a barrage on the glass. In an instant, it flowed out like from a destroyed dam, covering Funny. The Binge Eater payed no mind to the flowing liquid. She zeroed in on her prey... only to find he was gone. She smelled his scent lingering. She looked down at the water, seeing only the floor and the fish flopping about, desperate to breathe.

"What are you, a magician?" She wondered aloud as she looked around.

_Between the floor and the water, _Funny mused as he emerged from the glass of an unbroken, identical aquarium. _She claimed she didn't see my Stand..._ He instantly spotted that universe's Binge Eater, enjoying the same meal as her counterpart, too entranced by the blood in her gullet to detect him. _If the other one is using... whatever those were, she's playing with her best cards. It's only fair I do the same._ He removed himself from the clear wall entirely, and cleared his throat.

She froze, as if somebody had pressed the pause button on her existence. She looked over her shoulder to be met with the sight of him.

"You missed one," he said, not straying from the water tank.

"I don't even remember inviting you," the second Binge Eater he had met that evening said. She too smelled him, and smiled. "But there's something intoxicating about you!" Like her double, she underestimated him and sprinted towards him. The American pressed his back against the glass but remained calm. Her manic expression grew bigger as she got closer and closer. Her mouth opened and she reached for him. Funny forced himself to focus, to find the perfect timing.

As her hands made contact with his neck, he made full use of his Stand's manifestation range. D4C materialized behind her and shoved, making her chest and stomach make contact with his own. He quickly wrapped his arm around her. To any unfortunate observer, he seemed to be embracing her. In reality, he had succeeded in his gambit. He was between her and the tank, and she was coming along for the ride. They both quickly melted into the glass, and the next thing either of them knew, they were wet.

Water was still flowing out of the hole D4C had made. The first Binge Eater, despite all she had done and seen, was dumbstruck for a moment. One second, her American snack was gone. And the next he was back, hugging what looked like her twin.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Who are _**you?!" **_The other shot back.

"Dojyaaa~n!" Funny sang as his Stand punched his secret weapon into her interdimensional copy.

The two mass murders collided, and the affect was instant. A small, cubical section of the arms sprng off and merged. The new singular piece then exploded like a small firecracker.

The two looked, at the moment, unconcerned. That self assurance went away as more and more chunks flew off of them, like bees exiting a hive, only to explode and leave nothing. Then, both felt a pulling all across their bodies, as if they were made of oppositely polarized magnets. Their torsos were glued together. The pain of their bodies gradually disintegrating was beyond agony.

_**"What have you done to me?!"**_

The second made the mistake of drawing out her own crimson tentacles. They too met with their counterparts and began to merge into oblivion.

"This is my ability," Funny said as the monsters screamed, trying to claw at him. It was to no avail. Their legs were gone already. "To cross the boundaries between dimensions. Unfortunately for you, Binge Eater, no two of the same thing can coexist in the same space. They cancel each other out. No two of the same but me, and my Stand." He then spoke the last words the two women would ever hear. "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap."

With a bang, the two were no more. Funny was again alone as the trinkle of the water died away, the level having at past reached a point below the holes.

As he sighed with relief, he heard a small snap and a chuckle come from behind. He instantly turned on his heels to see who it was.

He was met with a tall, burly man in a white suit, wearing rings that made it look as if he was talons and a mask straight out of an old series of horror movies Funny used to watch when he was still a teenager. In the new stranger's hands was a pair pliers so large, they could have been used to pull railroad spikes.

"I suppose I should thank you," the sharp dressed freak said, snapping his fingers by pressing down on the joint with his thumb. "Whatever that was, you just did my job for me."

Funny crouched down, pushing a corpse onto its side. "You're welcome. But I think I've had enough of this universe for now." He put himself between the body and the still wet floor.


	2. Set The Board

**Opening Notes: Perhaps this will be a story instead of random one-shots. Maybe the term "episodic" works here.**

* * *

**Akame ga Kill: Set The Board**

* * *

Funny Valentine was still adjusting to this newfound power of his. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap seemed to obey his every whim, but what if that changed? What of it gained a mind of its own? That was a very dark thought.

_Wait! _He quickly collected himself. _This power can take me to other worlds, other realities! So there must be another me! He could help me, give advice._

He quickly grabbed a piece of scrap metal large enough to cover him, and as he lied down, he thought hard. _Take me to another me..._

He let the iron slab press down on him. For the briefest of moments, darkness consumed him, and then sunlight came forth.

Followed by rudimentary guns and swords. His scars flared up as he instinctively put his hands up.

Before they could do anything more, an all too familiar voice shouted. "Hold!" Nothing seemed to happen... until a shadow fell onto Funny. He looked over, and nearly let out a gasp. It was him. Or rather, an older, alternate version of him. This other Funny Valentine had longer hair and a hard, chiseled look in his eyes. He recalled what had happened to the cannibal he had dealt with, and began to mentally panic.

But no parts of him were detaching. They were right next to each other but they weren't canceling each other out.

The older Funny observed him like a judge at a fair for a few seconds before standing straight up. "No need for an alarm, General. It's just another me."

A female spoke up. "Stand down, men."

Those who were pointing their weapons at the younger Funny obeyed like trained dogs. Funny Elder offered a hand, and the main character of this story accepted it.

"Well, you look... young. Perhaps your ancestors married later than mine."

"Uh... huh."

"Well, if you're here..." Funny Elder's Stand appeared behind him, and judging by the lack of reaction from all those around, only the two Valentines could see it. Funny Lesser knew it was D4C, but it looked different. The horns were gone. Replaced by several upward-turning spikes on its neck and clavicles. The young Funny summoned his own Stand, much to the intrigue of his counterpart. "You certainly are a whippersnapper."

The woman from a minute ago spoke again. "If you two are done conversing, perhaps you would be willing to inform on just what is going on, Valentine?" The clip clop of horse hooves emitted from the left, and up she rid on a steed of grey. The younger Funny would have found her attractive if not for the burning sensation on his back. She had alabaster skin, blue hair and matching eyes. And an air that reminded him of his stepfather. She glared at him. "My father always spoke praise of you, Valentine. So I'll allow you to give me a reason not to execute this interloper. Is he the favor you've promised me?"

The older Funny put his arm on his younger self's shoulders. "No, not him. Just one of the infinite me's jumping along the dimensional walls. He poses no threat. I trust him. After all, he's me. Or rather, he _will _be me in... I'd say three decades, give it take a few years. Esdeath, this is Funny Valentine. Alternate me, this General Esdeath, the daughter of a friend I made in this reality long ago.

The General gazed into the young Funny's soul. "Very well. So long as he does not leave either of our sights."

"Done and done. Now then, on to our interrupted business. May I see your list again?" The woman pulled out a single sheet of parchment from her militaristic jacket and handed it to him. He read the words carefully.

As he did so, his other self looked around. Evidently, he had emerged into a sort of army camp. Countless tents were set up, as well as campfires and weapon racks. And the men within sight were all shooting him looks.

His eyes continued to wander as the older Funny finished his assessment. "Hmm. Check. Check. No question... Well, I've never seen him smile, but give him a bar of gold or somebody irritating to kill and that'll change for you."

Funny Lesser was completely lost. "What is going on here?"

His older counterpart put a hand over his mouth. "Hush now. I'll explain as we go and fetch him."

Esdeath voiced her skepticism. "And just what makes you think this... whomever he is is worthy of me?"

Funny Elder smiled. "Because he could kill you before you even knew he was there."

That proclamation caught her attention. She smiled in a way that made Funny Lesser want to go back to where he came from. "Very well. And just how long will it take for you to gather this... so-called perfect killer?"

"Oh, I took the liberty of fetching him beforehand." He pointed, and both his dimensional twin and the commanding woman followed the finger to the indicated spot. Up on a hill, with the low sun's rays keeping him silhouette, was a man on a horse. "None of you have noticed him thanks to his ability."

She was further intrigued. "So his Tiegu is as powerful as yours and mine."

The third word was alien to Funny Lesser. "Ti-what?"

Funny Elder answered a little too quickly for his liking. "Tiegu. You know, the things that give us the ability to travel through the multiverse."

He quickly caught on. "Oh, oh! Yes! That, yes."

The other Funny nodded. "Yes, it is indeed powerful. I've seen him slaughter countless men in ways more cunning than the craftiest thief. I'll go and gather him. Other me, follow." He started walking off.

Funny Lesser glanced at the General before following after him. Once they were out past the furthest tent and beyond earshot, he whispered, "just what is going on here?"

"Seeing as you are completely lost, I surmise you haven't run afoul of The Noble One yet."

Funny Lesser had not the foggiest clue who that was. "Correct."

"Well, he is ridiculously dangerous. But so is Esdeath. So, the plan here is-"

"Where's the money, Valentine?!" The man whom they were to bring back to camp was obviously irritated. "You said that my Steel Ball Run winnings would be pocket change compared to... whatever is here."

Funny Elder gave a calming gesture. "It is, I assure you. And you've done worse for less. Need I remind you of your first wife?"

"It was her age that did her in!" The third man looked at the younger Funny. "Ah. Another you."

"Yes but he is not a major factor in this plan."

Funny Lesser was even more lost than before. "What plan."

Funny Elder pointed a thumb over his own shoulder towards Esdeath. "You see her?"

The stranger on the horse craned his neck. "A woman." His voice became misty, like he was in a daydream. "So pure. So... cute."

The older Funny nodded. "She is the most feared General in this Empire we are standing in. She terrifies everybody, even the Emperor and Prime Minister."

"Wait. An Emperor _**and **_a Prime Minister?" The young Valentine scratched his head. "Isn't that... redundant? And even politically incohesive?"

His counterpart chuckled and patted him on the back, like a proud older brother. "I like you already." His attention returned to the stranger. "Which brings up you."

"So what, you want me to kill her? That'd put me in the good graces of that Emperor..."

"No. The Emperor is doomed. So is the Prime Minister. And this Empire. What I want you to do... is accept her advances, seduce her, and keep her alive."

"... Why?"

"Because I, or rather, the entire multiverse, need as many heavy hitters as possible to defeat The Noble One. But this is good for you and your ambition. Think about it. A General. With _carte blanche _authority. Who is basically using the highest powers to do as she wishes."

The horseman's eyes gleamed. "I would be at the top."

Funny Elder nodded. "Now, all you have to do is impress her."

"Right! How should I do that?"

"She is a sadistic hunter who revels in killing the weak. Use your imagination." He turned on his heels and shouted to Esdeath. "General! If memory serves, you enjoy a challenge, no?" He smacked the horse on the rear, making it let out the equestrian equivalent of a scream, and it ran off into a forest with its rider on top. "Because there it is!"

Funny Lesser watched as the General grew a smile wide enough for the two Valentines to see, given the distance between them, and chase off after the other horse atop her own. "Who was that man?"

"Ah yes, given your youth, you've most likely not met him yet. Should you ever run into other versions of him, he is a valuable asset to have. Peerless ambition and zero scruples."

"Alright. So what happens next?"

"Well, he either accidentally kills her, thus I start over with another Esdeath. Or this works. Worst case scenario, I lose nothing but time..."

* * *

The air flowed past her face. The ground passed beneath her mount's hooves. She guided it through the trees at full speed. She could see him. Boots in the stirrup, rear end elevated out of the saddle. He knew how to ride.

He made a sharp turn, and she followed.

He was gone. She did not allow her steed to lose momentum. She looked to her sides. Had he given her the slip? She returned her eyes to be facing forward... and she reacted quickly.

A gleam from the setting sun reflected off the air, only it was not the air. The shimmer was linear, and wrapped around the trees juxtaposed in front of her. She put her arm out forward, and made a small wall of ice form in front of her. The inevitable collision came. The cold barrier stopped her from being sliced in half, but it still caught her with the impact, making her horse continue on as she was lifted off and fell to the ground.

She readjusted her cap and stood up. Her mount, loyal and well trained stopped running. Esdeath walked around the ice she had created. Sure enough, she could see the cause of her dismount. Wires. Metal and thinner than hairs. "You led me into a trap. _**Me." **_Her smile returned as she got back on the horse. The two did not move.

She listened for him. If he was trying to make her enamored, it was working. Then... there it was. Galloping, coming from the left. Her neck nearly snapped with how quickly she turned her head.

There he was, his horse running through the trees.

Esdeath grabbed the reins and pulled them, simultaneously digging her heels into her own horse's legs. The chased resumed. She slithered through the branches and trunks, closing in on him. She could finally see details of him. He was rather short, had alabaster skin, and long blonde hair. Part of her wanted to see what his face looked like. So she decided to catch him even quicker. _I wish I had a collar and leash on me. I'll just have to knock you out._

Ten meters behind him. Seven meters. Five.

He vanished.

Esdeath, not about to be taken offguard by the same trick twice, kept an eye out for more wires. _Invisibility? No, I would still hear... his..._

Galloping. Coming from behind her. She twisted her neck to look behind her. There he was. Cyan eyes gazed at her.

"Hello, General!" He shouted over the horses' running. "My name is Diego, and this time is mine! _**ZA WARUDO!"**_


	3. One Man

**Berserk I: One Man...**

* * *

"And now my gambit begins," Funny Elder said with his usual veneer as the two Valentines watched the General chase after the jockey. "Come." He turned on his heels.

Funny Lesser followed him down the hill, copying his pace._ Will I really grow my hair that long? _The two proud Americans reached the end of the slope, coming to a small lake. "Well, that answers my unasked question about where all the soldiers were getting fresh water."

"Thinking of survival in the midst of war. Truly, you are me." Funny Elder spoke with a slight hint of pride as he looked at the surface of the water. His reflection stared back at him.

The younger Funny stood by his counterpart's side and did the same. The duo remained completely silent for a few long, serene moments before the less experienced of the two spoke up. "You mentioned somebody called The Noble One?"

"Ah yes. I did, didn't I?" The older Valentine did not avert his eyes from the lake. "I've not seen him in person, but I **have **witnessed what he is capable of. Men of truly titanic power quiver at the very idea of him. A man doomed to die over and over again infinitely... spared from his curse with a mere wave of the Noble One's hand."

"That sounds quite merciful. Why do you want to fight him?"

"Because the man who was freed from his suffering was one of the most vile human beings I have seen. He wanted to murder his own daughter to satiate his paranoia."

Funny Lesser felt rather stupid at that moment. "Oh. And so this Noble One..."

"Recruited him for his power to erase time itself."

That statement made the young Funny gape at his interdimensional self. "That... that is a very dangerous power for such an unstable person."

"I am aware of that. And his temporal abilities are nothing, **_nothing, _**compared to that of the man he now follows. Hence my own recruitment procedures. But enough of that. We cannot remain here for much longer. There are things to do elsewhere and I am wasting time."

"But I have so many questions!"

Funny Elder put an understanding, supportive hand on his younger self's shoulder. "Then you can find another one of us. Infinite realities. Infinite Funny Valentines. But I have a question of my own. Can you swim?"

The younger Valentine blinked at the random, innocuous inquiry. "Yes?"

"Good." Without warning, Funny Elder grabbed the fabric of his counterpart's jacket, and pulled, sending him into the water before them while maintaining his grip. With the other Funny technically between water and water, the older one activated his own D4C, sending him away. "Go forth, Funny Valentine, and find whatever it is you are searching for."

The main Funny of these tales panicked for the briefest of moments. Not because of the water, as he knew how to stroke and tread, but because of just how suddenly his other self had acted. On instinct, he gasped. And to his shock, his lungs did not fill up with water. Realizing his situation was not dire, at least not at the moment. On his hands and knees, he looked around to assess just where he had wound up. He seemed to be in a shallow, softly flowing river, barely a few inches deep. All around him were grassy fields, with a few large rocks here and there. No civilization in sight. Perhaps it would be best to move on to the next reality, rather than wandering around aimlessly. He shifted his weight, preparing to stand up, when his hand slipped.

"AH!" The rocks beneath the translucent water proved to be slippery and jagged. He surfaced his possibly injured palm and shook the water off it. He exhaled sharply. Had his skin been breached? All he could tell was that his glove had certainly been split. He had experienced worse agony. Far, far worse. The still-fresh scars on his back were undeniable evidence. Still, as he was not a masochist in any measure, he was not too keen to have it back. He looked closely at his stinging palm for a moment before he felt something collide with his other arm, just along the surface of the river. It felt small, like a coin. He looked down.

It was a necklace. Black thread wrapped around the holder of... he did not know just what it was. A ruby, maybe? It was red, after all. Perhaps garnet or labradorite? Curiosity bored into him. He reached down with his injured hand and gingerly wrapped his fingers around the string. Bringing it up to be level with his eyes, he took a closer look.

It was not any precious stone he had ever seen or read about. In fact, it did not seem to be a stone at all. It looked... fleshy. Bringing it even closer, he squinted. On it was something he could have sworn was nothing more than a trick being played on him by his own eyes.

A mouth.

He blinked, but it did not go away. In fact, he noticed more on it. What looked like two closed eyes, distorted in position relative to a normal face, were also on the odd bauble. As was a nose.

As he knelt there, completely lost as to what he was holding, he heard something over the flowing of the water. Laboured breathing. Slowly, Funny looked over his shoulder. What he saw was even more bizarre than the necklace.

It was a man. A very thin, heavily bandaged man kneeling in the water just as he was. He looked positively malnourished, as if he had not eaten in months. Bloodied bandages covered the vast majority of his skin-and-bones body. But what caught Funny's eyes had to be the helmet. Silver like a polished knife. The design of it revealed little more than the wearer's maw and eyes, and it reminded Funny of a bird of prey.

The stranger was breathing heavily, as if he had just finished crying. And he was staring right at him.

Funny broke the silence. "Stars and garters, man. What the Hell happened to you?"

Bird head's mouth was agape, but no words came out. Only strangled breaths. He reached up, with plenty of evident struggle, for the necklace.

Funny looked at it in turn. Did it belong to this living ragdoll?

Before Funny could react or ponder any further, the sound of splashing rang up behind him. He finally got to his feet and twirled around to investigate the source (thus putting the necklace out of his new acquaintance's reach).

What beheld him was even more bizarre than the naked cannibal. It was another him.

This new Funny instantly earned the nickname Knight Funny from his younger self, due to the complete suit of pink armor he was wearing, along with the scappard on his hip. With him were two others.

A dark skinned woman who was wearing only what looked like a cape to keep herself decent.

And a man who easily towered over the rest of them. He looked absolutely enraged, teeth bared and arms bloody.

The woman shivered. "Where are we?"

"Safe, Casca," Knight Funny said with the same tone Funny Elder had when presenting the General with her consort. "I'll be honest. I did **not **think that would work. But it seems reality is reality, no matter where we are."

The female named Casca was then wrapped carefully in the other man's free hand. "Are you alright?" Despite the rage practically oozing off his face, Funny could tell he was genuinely concerned for her. Were they lovers?

She placed one of her own hands on his forearm. "I'm fine." Her voice was shaky, but truthful.

Knight Funny looked around, quickly locking eyes with his younger self. "Ah, it's the resident me. How goes life?" He summoned his own Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap.

Funny blinked at how... nonchalant he seemed compared to his companions. He willed his own Stand to fully manifest. "It's... confusing."

His alternate self nodded and leaned slightly to the side, getting a view of what was behind him. "Oh. And you've brought him."


End file.
